Jessica
Jessica was signed under Up-Front Agency from June 2001 - October 2012, she has only released indies singles and right when she was about to debut on October 5, 2012, she was fired from Up-Front, her contract was terminated and she was forced to retire from Hello! Project and her work as a soloist. She joined while she was 13 and was under training for 11 years, until Tsunku said it was time for her to debut on October 5, 2012, yet she was fired. Profile *'Birth Name: '''Jessica *'Stage Name: Jessie-chan *'''Nicknames: Jessie-chan, Jess *'Birthdate: '''December 19, 1988 *'Birthplace': Philippines (moved to Hokkaido, Japan) *'Bloodtype: AB *'Height: '''5'1 *'Specialty: 'Acting, Writing, Memorizing *'Hobby: ' *'Looks up to: Tanaka Reina, Takahashi Ai *'Hello! Project Status: '''2001-2012 *'Soloist: ' **Kenshuusei (2001-October 2012) **Official (Fired 4 days before official debut) *'Hello! Project Color: Red *'''Motto: ''"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me"'' *'Favorite Words:' *'Favorite Food: '''Dark' Chocolate *'Disliked Food: '''White Chocolate *'Favorite Colors: 'Red, White, Black *'Favorite Flowers: *'Favorite Season: '''Winter *'Favorite Singers: ' *'Favorite Animals: 'Cats *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: 'Only You, Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa Wo Negatterun Da yo! History 2001 She auditioned for a spot in the Morning Musume 5th Generation Audition and made it to training camp but lost to Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto. On June 21, rumors came around about her debuting in Hello! Project. A few days later on June 25, Tsunku confirmed that she was going to join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, and go under training to debut as a soloist within Hello! Project similar to Mano Erina. 2002 On January 19, She was diagnosed with Severe Dengue Fever and was told to stop her work as a trainee until she fully recovers. On January 31, She recovered and once again continued her training. September 1, She sang "Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA" for the album Petit Best 3 2003 April 18, She was part of a scandal in where she was seen multiple times with an unknown guy (Most likely from her school) Tsunku Said ''I actually heard reports about it during early March but I ignored it since she is 14 and still goes to school. Her school has boys and girls, she could have been working on anything in school. But this time during the report there was also a picture of her and the boy hugging and staying together until late night. '' ''She was asked by the manager and she confirmed that she was going out with the guy without their parent's knowledge. Since she undoubtly went out with the guy without any care about the public and how she could be recognized quickly, and considering shes only 14 years old and went out with a guy without her and his parent's knowledge we have sent her to the agency and made her work there and start from scratch even though she has not officially debuted yet. Due to this scandal, it will take much longer for her to debut as a soloist since we made her start over again. Jessica said I'm sorry for carelessly going out and accepting his confession without my parents knowing anything at all. Please forgive me. I know I didn't hurt only myself, but the boy, Manager-san, Tsunku, My Parents and the fans. There have been lots of scandals within Hello! Prject already and I just added to that, Truly, I love Hello! project with all my heart and I don't want people to look at it badly thinking that its bad to put them in because they end up in scandals, accidents due to practice, and everything else. Im really, truly, sorry. Ever since she has been working on papers and acting as an assistant of the workers in the Agency. August 14, She broke her hand while practicing "Shabondama" 2004 February 3, She opened up a youtube account and uploaded dance covers 2005 January 5, She announced that she would be on hiatus. 2012 June 17, It was rumored that she would be joining the newly formed Believe! Morning Musume. June 20, The rumor was proven false. July 1, She was placed into Believe! October 5, She was fired from Up Front and stopped her work in the entertainment industry completely. November 13, She sent a letter to Up Front saying that she would be nothing if not an idol, she said sorry through the letter and asked if she could come back. November 16, through Tsunku's twitter account it was confirmed that she would be coming back to Up Front and Hello! Project. November 19, She was placed into the unit Holiday Three along with Kristen and Mandi Trivia *She shares the same stage name with SNSD's Jessica. Category:Holiday Three Category:Believe! Category:Members who Returned Category:Red Member Color Category:Births in 1988 Category:December Births